Crying Guns and Shedding Tears
by doublewilkum
Summary: This is a love story between Shizuka and Otoji. ( Duke and Serenity). Otoji is a detective for a police station and he meets Shizuka who comes to him for help. She is being harassed by Seto Kaiba, who has already been reported for other crimes. Then Shizu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Period.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
When I first saw her, I thought she would be one of those girls who never drank caffeine and had about fifty different pairs of shoes in her closet. She came up in a Camry and had long auburn hair with big blue eyes and a nice body.  
  
She walked right up to me and said " Are you Mr. Ryuuji?"  
  
" Why, yes I am." I had of course my assistant with me, whose name was Honda Hiroto. " And this is my assistant Mr. Hiroto. Now tell me, why have you come to me today?"  
  
" I decided to come to you, because I thought a detective would have to be my last resort."  
  
" Please, tell me, what happened."  
  
" Can we please go somewhere not so public?" She said in almost a whisper.  
  
" Oh yes, come this way."  
  
We ended up in a quiet little park, with almost nobody around in sight, except for the pigeons and and an occasional couple pass by. She sat on a bench, taking up the middle seat, Which left a little room for me. Honda sat on the ground patiently.  
  
" Good boy" I said to Honda. He gave me this look, which said I'm gonna kill you as soon as she leaves. " Now, please, tell me why you've come to me."  
  
" Well.." She paused for a moment. I could see she was having trouble trying to tell me. " There is this man who lives across the street from my apartment."  
  
She probably expected me to say, " Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll go investigate." But instead I said, " What about this man?"   
  
She grabbed my hand and looked at me with pleading eyes. " Mr. Ryuuji, this man has been harassing me, and he constantly follows me everywhere I go. I catch him by my window sometimes and he is always walking by my house. His name is Seto Kaiba. Please help me Mr. Ryuuji, please."  
  
" May I ask what else he has done to you? Anything physical?"  
  
" Oh, Mr. Ryuuji, it seems that all he wants to do is make me uncomfortable. He is always touching me on my arm and in places I don't want violated. He also kissed me once without my permission."  
  
" Well, do you know anyone else that you could stay with momentarily?"  
  
" I stay with my brother. But, Seto Kaiba even threatens him when my brother tries to defend me."  
  
" Okay, well I suggest that you stay somewhere with one of your good friends and stay as far away from your house until further notice. When I get more details, I'll be sure to call you."  
  
" Thank you Mr. Ryuuji. I really appreciate your help. How much do I owe you?"  
  
" Don't worry about that now."  
  
" There needs to be good people like you everywhere."  
  
With that said, she went into her car and drove away like she had not a care in the world. She was wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath and black pants. She also had on nice boots. " You know what Honda?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I want you to look up cute in the dictionary and see if that girl's face is next to the definition."  
  
" What was her name anyways?"  
  
" It was Ms. Katsuya."  
  
" Does she have a first name?"  
  
" Yeah, it's Shizuka."   
  
" Hm.. well, she was pretty cute."  
  
" I think you scared her with your face and your whacked out haircut Mr. Fashionable." I was just teasing him, but he just walked away shaking his head. It was no big deal, I needed to get ahold of one of my old buddies, because I needed more information on this Seto Kaiba guy. I eventually got ahold of him on my cellphone. " Hey Yugi, what's up?"  
  
" Um, well nothin' much, just hangin'"  
  
" Yeah, well I needed info on a Seto Kaiba."  
  
" And what's the deal."  
  
" What deal?"  
  
" I'll give you the information, if you give me something in return."  
  
" Fine, I'll give you something."  
  
" What will you give me?"  
  
" An everlasting friendship."  
  
" Yeah, well that's not gonna work. my cousin downtown is collecting action figures, y'know Christmas is coming up and if you buy five, then I'll give you the information."  
  
" Man, I'm not made out of money."  
  
" Okay, well Seto Kaiba has no prison records. However.... He has raped a Mai Valentine and was sent in for questioning, he also has been known for abducting an Anzu Mazaki and who knows what he did to her we still don't know what even happened to her. Nothing recent though, right now he's pretty clean."  
  
" Well, he's doing it again to a hottie named Shizuka Katsuya."  
  
" Okay, well I'll keep you updated. Drop off the action figures at my house tomorrow afternoon." After he said that, I hung up the phone and headed home for the night. At home, I sat on a chair in the kitchen and got some instant coffee. I drank it quickly and just sat there, thinking about Shizuka. I think I'm in love, but I won't say anything. Then I wondered how I was going to get five action figures by tomorrow afternoon with all the work I still had on my case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I hope you liked my story. In case your wondering, or you haven't already figured it out, the characters all have different lives and really don't know about anyone else. It's like a movie sorta. It's my first attempt at a love story and it's all mixed with other genre's. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Well, it looks like the second chappy is up. Enjoy!   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I went to investigate Seto Kaiba's house, and it just wasn't a house, it was a mansion! His place was huge. I expected a torn down apartment building or a trailer of some sort. Whoever raised him must have tought him some nasty stuff. Honda was with me, and he was thinking the same thing. I didn't care if he was a rich bastard, I still was going to help Shizuka; whatever the cost may be. Right at that moment, Yugi called my cell. " Talk to me." I said.  
  
" Okay, new update on this Seto Kaiba. He drives a Red Mustang, 2000 edition, and he has a mafia running around in town. So I suggest you be careful."  
  
" Damn, this is so stupid. Doesn't he know, people can't go around just harassing women whenever he sees a pretty one. I'm not gonna go down with this bullshit man. And I'm not going to raise my hands and surrender either."  
  
" You've got alot of courage." He just hung up after that. Then Honda started to talk to me.  
  
" Hey Otoji, you look tense."  
  
" Oh really, does it look like that for reals?"   
  
" Yup."  
  
" Sorry, this guy is just driving me insane, I can't take anymore of him. He needs to burn in a place where he will be surrounded by other sinners just like him."  
  
" so, now what?"  
  
" I'm going to go talk to one of his victims."  
  
" Who is that?"  
  
" A chick named Mai Valentine."  
  
The next day, I went to go take a visit with Mai Valentine. She answered the door very slowly, and peeked her head out very slowly. I noticed she had about five locks and bolts on her door. She also spoke timidly and said a weak hello.  
  
" Yes, I'm looking for a Mai Valentine?"  
  
" That would be me." I could see that she was getting scared of me.  
  
" Please don't be scared of me, I'm a detective for Domino City police station. I just want to talk to you."  
  
" Oh, then please come in." I took a seat and asked her to also take a seat.  
  
" If you don't mind, I would like to question you about your incident with Seto Kaiba that took place last month."  
  
" Is that why your here?" She started shaking at the sound of his name.  
  
" Yes, is it okay with you? I really need the information, because he's starting to harass other women again."  
  
" I would feel comfortable telling you." She replied with a scared tone of voice.  
  
" Okay, well what do you know about him? Other than the fact that he did a bad thing to you."  
  
" I know that he works as a buisnessman at Kaiba Corporation, and he's filthy rich. He also has a younger brother, I'm not sure of his name though."  
  
" Has he bothered you anymore after your incident?"  
  
" After he was sent in for questioning, he would call me and leave dirty messages about how much of a bitch I was." I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I felt sorry for her, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories, but that's what came with the job. I handed her a handkerchief from my pocket.  
  
" Here, take this, I see that you are starting to cry." She took it, although her hand was shaking she managed to grab it pretty firmly.   
  
" Ma'am, you've been very helpful, but just one more question before I leave, has he been bothering you recently at all?"  
  
" No, he eventually stopped, I haven't heard from him. But Mr. Ryuuji, he's done something much worse than bothering."  
  
" What has he done Ma'am?"  
  
" He's ruined my life and traumatized me, that will never go away, atleast bothering me would eventually have stopped, please stop him before he does the same thing to many more innocent people."  
  
" I will, thank you for your time." I hated to leave her, she was crying when I left and as I walked away, I heard her bolt all of her locks.  
  
When I returned to my car, Honda had the music blasted on Christmas music. I quickly turned it off, I hated Christmas music. It didn't match my job. It was always so cheerful and positive. I always felt the opposite.  
  
" How was it?" Honda said sounding almost worried.  
  
" It went fairly well, she broke out in tears at the end though."  
  
At home that night I recieved a call from Shizuka, she was crying and I could barely understand her. " Mr. Ryuuji, I came home.... and I found a note from him."  
  
" Ms. Katsuya, what are you doing at home?"  
  
" I came home to feed my fish, and my house was all messed up."  
  
" What? It was all messed up? Like how? Was it vadalized?"  
  
" Yes, and he left a note that said he was going to be back tomorrow and that I should be at home or else."  
  
" Ms. Katsuya, I'll be right over!"  
  
I arrived at her house thirty minutes later, and her house was totaled on the inside. All the doors were open, all of her dresser drawers were open, and everything was thrown around. I found her huddled in the corner of her bathroom.  
  
" Ms. Katsuya? Are you all right?"   
  
" Mr. Ryuuji, I'm so glad your here!" She hugged me, and I admit, I blushed.  
  
" Yes, it's going to be fine now, I'm going to send my team of detectives over to his house tomorrow, it's going to be fine." She was still hugging me, and I hugged her back. " It's going to be fine Ms. Katsuya. Why don't you stay at my house tonight?"  
  
" Your house?"  
  
" You'll be safe there, I promise."  
  
" Okay, I'll go."  
  
******************  
  
At Kaiba's house:  
  
"Boss, we found out something about the girl."  
  
" What? Did she not get my note?" he said as he sat there polishing a gun.  
  
" Oh, she got it, but she's not going to be there tomorrow at her house."  
  
" What!?" He said with great exclamation. He also dropped his cigarette on the floor.  
  
" She's staying at a detective's house." One of his guards said, while putting out Kaiba's cigarette.  
  
" Hmmm, this detective knows too much, he must be eliminated from this world, he needs to die."  
  
" Yes sir, right away."  
  
" Oh and by the way, go get me Ms. Mazaki, I want to have a little fun with her tonight. Assure her, that it will be alot of fun."  
  
" Yes, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
The guard came back with Anzu Mazaki, she was scared and shaking alot, she was so terrified of this man before her and she could barely speak.  
  
" Hello Ms. Mazaki, how are things going?" Anzu didn't reply, she just bowed down her head. Kaiba lifted up her chin. " Look at me when I ask you a question!"  
  
" Yes, Mr. Kaiba." she said in a trembling voice.  
  
" Boys, take her to my room, and get her ready for me. And nobody can touch her but me!"  
  
" Yes sir." They all did a little smirk at Anzu, and she was shaking even more.   
  
He eventually met her later in his room. She was laying on his bed, with a red silky pajama dress. " My, what a prize I've got here." He said as he licked his lips. Anzu just stared at him with sad eyes. " I heard you tried to run away from my guards, is that correct?"  
  
" Yes Mr. Kaiba, it's true."  
  
" Well, you know what? You won't escape from me no matter what." As he was talking he moved closer to her and licked her on the neck.  
  
" Please, Mr. Kaiba, don't do this!" She tried to push him away, but he was stronger than her, and failed at the attempt. Anzu slapped Kaiba. Kaiba growled and slapped her back.   
  
" You nasty little Ho. You've got a lot of nerve. Did you know that?" Then he picked her up by the arm and threw her out the door. She had made him very angry.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of second chapter, I'm sorry for all Kaiba-fans that I made him the bad guy, But he's my favorite character too, so don't think I hate him or anything. Please review! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything from Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I had a dream, a dream that I was with all of my good friends, and I had a great life, and everything was great. Honda started talking to me.  
  
" Otoji, isn't today so great?"  
  
" Yeah, it is. I hope it never ends." I smiled after that and laughed for no particular reason.  
  
Yugi then came up and gave me a pat on the back. He said if we could go ride in his new PT cruiser, and that I could drive. I said " Sure!" and we all went in. We drove endlessly and for hours without end. Then, in the middle of the road, there was a girl. She was standing on a bridge, and there was a cloud of rain over her.   
  
I stopped the car, and went over to her. She looked at me and I suddenly recognized her face. It was Shizuka. She said, " Will you take me somewhere new? I have no idea who you are, but I know I can trust you." She then hold out her hand to me. I gave her my hand, and she grasped mine firmly, as if she would never let go. Then at that moment, the rain stopped and she disappeared. Her last words were, " Nobody cares about me, it's a cold night, but I don't think anybody cares."  
  
" Wait! I'm still here! Don't leave."  
  
Then she disappeared and I saw an R.I.P. sign that had her name written on it. And one man was by her gravestone and he stared at me and pointed a gun at me. When I looked in the PT Cruiser, All my friends were dead.  
  
I woke up very startled and ran in to check on Shizuka. She was sleeping soundly in the guest bedroom. I walked over to her. I stared at her beautiful face, she looked like an angel. I moved a strand of hair away from her face, and I kissed her on the cheek. In her sleep she smiled. I didn't know if she was awake or not, so I left the room quickly.  
  
I couldn't fall back asleep, I was thinking about my dream, it was scary. Then there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door to find a gun pointed at me head. I held my arms up and said, " Can I help you boys?"  
  
" We're lookin' for the girl."  
  
" What girl?"   
  
" You know what girl I'm talking about, now you better hurry up before I shoot you!"  
  
" I refuse, go ahead and shoot me! I will risk my life instead of hand her over."  
  
Right at that moment, Shizuka came out rubbing her eyes. She must have thought I was watching a movie, because she looked at the t.v. and noticed it wasn't on. " Ms. Katsuya, get out of the room! Go lock yourself or go hide!'  
  
" Go get her boys!" One of the guards shouted.  
  
" Leave her alone right now!" I was going over to strangle one the guys, but my luck turned on me, and a bullet struck me right in the side. I heard Shizuka scream in the background, but I was helpless, defenseless, and clueless. I didn't know what to do, but what could I do? Iheard them dragging her out, she was screaming my name and yelling for help. The door slammed and they left me there to die. All I felt was like a pitiful trapped animal with nowhere to go.  
  
I thought about Shizuka, and then the thught struck me, I can't die. I have to survive, I have to save her, I know the most information, and if not for me, she wouldn't get saved at all. I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone. I dialed Honda's number and told him to come get me, I was hurt bad. The next thing I know, I was blacked out.  
  
I woke up in the hospital and woke up to see a hot nurse giving me a shot. Honda walked in and asked if I was okay.  
  
" Honda, where's Ms. Katsuya?"  
  
" Actually, we have no idea, we went to investigate that Seto Kaiba guy's mansion and all we found was some old servants and maids. They were tied up, and had no idea what was happening. We don't know where he is now."  
  
" God Damnit, I was so close..... so close."  
  
" I know man, it's rough. What happened to you anyways, how did they get Ms. Katsuya?"  
  
" God, the damn bastards came and held a gun to my head, and they said I better hand over the girl, I said no and they just shot me."  
  
" That's harsh. I hope you get better soon."  
  
" Man, by the time my fuckin wound heals, They'll probably be halfway to South America."  
  
" Don't worry, we'll get ahold of them, and when we do, I swear they won't live to see the outside world again." Honda started walking out the door, but tripped on his shoelace and fell.  
  
" Dumbass!" I said to him while laughing a little. He just smiled and walked out.  
  
I was now alone in my hospital room, I was nervous, so nervous, I had to keep on asking for something to eat so I could atleast chew on something. They gave me gum and I stopped bothering them. I turned on the t.v. and watched a half hour sitcom and went to sleep.  
  
Another Dream... I was walking alongside the road. It was a brick road. I was all alone. I stopped at a tree and stared at it for awhile. I marveled at it's beauty and took notice of all the things that made it beautiful. I turned around and Shizuka was right next to me. She seemed content and happy. She had a bird on her finger and she was with Seto Kaiba, but she seemed happy with him. She was even wearing a white summer dress And, he seemed happy also. I wasn't even mad at him, all of a sudden, he was my best friend. He no longer was an enemy.  
  
I turned around to get something, and I saw Mai Valentine with another girl who I didn't know. She had brown hair and blue eyes. They were both mourning and they were in a pool of darkness and sorrow. Mai looked at me and once she did, Seto came and stabbed her with a kniife calling her a dirty bitch. The other girl looked terrified, and Seto came and dragged her by the hair. He started walking away, but I wasn't going anywhere, I just watched him walk away, and when he was gone forever, Shizuka lay dead on the ground, and alongside her lay Mai Valentine and myself.  
  
I woke up in the morning rubbing my head. My wound was throbbing and it hurt like hell. I grabbed my wallet off the hospital bed counter and started staring at my pictures I had of people. There was a picture of a chick in a bikini and there was a picture of me and Honda at a party. I then had a picture of Yugi and his grandfather. I also had a picture of Honda's dog. I looked inside my wallet, and what did I have? Five dollars. I shouldn't have spent my last money on a DVD. I lay back down and thought to myself, I wondered when I was going to get better.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" Mr. Kaiba, our plan has suceeded."  
  
" Excellent. now where is that beautiful girl of mine. Or should I say those two beautiful girls of mine."  
  
" I will go retrieve them sir."  
  
Shizuka and Anzu lay in a cold cellar, they were cold and tired.  
  
" Anzu, how long have you been here?" Shizuka replied trying to make things a little better.  
  
" I've been here for two months." Anzu replied in an almost lifeless tone of voice who thought Shizuka was going to be a nuisance later on.  
  
" Don't worry Anzu, we will get out of here."  
  
" That's what I thought, but look, I'm still here."  
  
" I know someone will save us."  
  
" I thought that too, nobody ever came to save me. I've been so depressed, I even tried commiting suicide, but I was caught, and now they keep a close eye on everything I do."  
  
" Oh..... well don't be so negative! If you say that we won't get out, then do you think we will?"  
  
" How would you know! I've been here much longer than you, and all I know is that if God or anyone else wanted us out of here, then we would be out! But no, where am I? I'm still in the same place with the same evil man and with no hope left!"  
  
Shizuka remained quiet after that, all she wanted was to have a positive attitiude on things. Just then, the door creaked open.  
  
" Good morning sunshines!" The guard said with great enthusiasm. Anzu glared at him, but the guard glared at her too. " You Anzu bitch, you keep glaring at people. I don know why Mr. Kaiba likes ya so much. Now you two have to come with me. No questions, just follow my lead, ya got that?"  
  
" Yes sir." The two girls replied in unison.  
  
They walked down a long and tiring endless tunnel, it took them about fifteen minutes to get out. When they stepped out, the sun beat against their faces. It was cold outside, but the sun was shining.   
  
" Now you two stay put until Mr. Kaiba gets back." The two girls shivered there for what seemed like hours, until they finally saw an elegant looking man coming up to them. They stared enviously at him when they saw his new coat and smuggled up gloves.  
  
" Hello ladies, how are you two doing today?" Kaiba said trying to sound like the nicest man in the world.  
  
" Oh fine thank you very much." replied Shizuka. She wanted to sound nice as she could be.  
  
" And what about you my sweet Anzu?"   
  
" Not fine, no thanks to you, you fucking bastard!" The guards smiled at eachother. They knew what was coming for Anzu. During the guards little giggling moment, they heard a slap, and they saw Anzu fall to the ground. " Ms. Mazaki! What did you just call me!?" Anzu didn't answer, she just sat up a little and stared at him, speaking with her eyes. " I asked you a question." Anzu didn't answer. Kaiba then picked her up by the hair, and stared her straight in the eye.   
  
" LET GO Of ME!!!!" Anzu screamed.  
  
" You know, if you weren't so stupid, maybe I would let you go. You could have just answered my question and I would have let you continue with your way to the dining hall, and maybe I even would have given you a coat, but no, you just go and cuss straight at my face. Now get down to your knees and beg for my forgiveness!" Shizuka stared with her hands clasped to her mouth. She was now aware of what this man was capable of. Anzu had no control of her own body, and Shizuka realized, that she too, had no control of her own body. Anzu went down to her knees.  
  
" Please Mr. Kaiba, I beg for your forgiveness." Kaiba did not answer. " Please Master Kaiba I beg of you, please forgive me."  
  
" Ms. Mazaki, get down and bow before me." She did as she was told.  
  
" Please Master, forgive me. I beg of you. Please, I will never do it again. I beg of you."   
  
" Good girl, now your punishment will be as follows." He kicked her in the side, and Anzu started crying. Shizuka wanted to cry too. " Now guards, take her to her room, and none of you will give her any food tonight, or blankets either. Oh and I also want you to introduce her to my special guard that I save for the especially bad prisoners. That sholud be punishable enough."  
  
" Yes Mr. Kaiba." The guards replied.  
  
" Ah yes, now Shizuka, please come with me." Shizuka followed.  
  
When they got inside, Kaiba showed her the way to the dining hall. " Please, eat as much as you like. I will also get you some warm clothes, and you can sleep in one the extra rooms tonight." He smiled at her, but for some reason, the smile scared her.  
  
************  
  
Anzu lay shivering in the corner of her cell. Her teeth were chattering and she was silently singing to herself. She felt a warmth against her. It was so heavenly, so warm, she snuggled against it.   
  
" Ahem, I believe you are on my coat." Anzu froze, the voice she heard didn't sound like any of the guards voices. Then she thought, it must be that special guard that Kaiba was talking about.She quckly rolled off of it and continued to lay in the corner. The guard that was beside her grabbed her shoulder and turned her over. Anzu looked up to see a man with white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore an evil smile and smirked at her.   
  
" I heard that you were causing quite alot of trouble young lady." He said with a voice that sounded murderous.  
  
" I believe I was." Anzu shivered. Then she felt a warmth against her. She looked up and then there were two guards now. They must be twins she thought. The other looked much nicer and he had the voice of an angel.   
  
" Hard to believe, since you're such a hot one." The murderous one said.  
  
" I know you must be cold, but please, take my coat." The angelic one spoke this time. Right when he put the coat on her, the other one snatched it off, and growled at the nice one. " Do you want to get killed?!" He then tossed it back to the nice one.  
  
" Who are you guys?" Anzu said in an almost whisper.  
  
" Well, I'm Ryou, and that's Bakura. Oh, but I can't stay, I was only here to get something, but I hope we can meet again. Bye!" Ryou ran out the cell door and Bakura quickly shut it. He walked over to Anzu and lifted her chin.  
  
" Hm.. your quite an intersting one."  
  
He let go of her chin and and came closer. He pulled out a dagger and put it to her throat. Anzu gasped, she was getting scared now. Then as quick as light, he swung it through the bottom of her hair, and all her bottom hair fell down. She stared at the ground in horror. She was not scared. She was furious! He then cut it shorter, and shorter. Now, Anzu looked like a boy. Bakura smiled at her, " I hope you enjoy your new haircut. I hope that teaches you not to talk back to people anymore." Then he walked out. Anzu just cryed the rest of the night.  
  
*******************************  
  
Shizuka lay on the bed that Kaiba gave her, and she thought about Otoji. He was so nice to her, and the thought of his kindness helped her fall into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well thats the end of this chap. I hoped you liked it. 


End file.
